Our Fateful Reunion
by xX-RainbowIcicle-Xx
Summary: Sequel to Because I promised her. Dedicated to Hinamori Amu-chan who was my inspiration and motivation in writing this oneshot! I hope you like it Hinamori Amu-chan! Sasuke x Sakura


Here it is Hinamori Amu-chan!! Your awaited sequel of Because I promised her! You were my inspiration and motivation to write and type this oneshot very quickly!! I hope you enjoy this Hinamori Amu-chan and the rest of you reading this

**Disclaimer:**

Suigetsu: Hi people!!!!!

Me: Suigetsu-kun!!!!!!-glomps-

Suigetsu: Hi miky-chan!!

Me: Can you say my disclaimer again Pleeeeeaaaaasssseee????

Suigetsu: Sure. Miky-chan does not own Naruto, it belongs to the genuis Masashi Kishimoto

**Totally Unrelated**:

Has any of you watched Ponyo?? I didn't watched the one made by Disney. I watched the original one with English subtitles. I suggest you guys watch it its very nice

* * *

Our Fateful Reunion

Debris fell everywhere as a certain someone blew up Orochimaru's lair.

" I didn't think you'd brush my attack of so forcibly." said the ANBU root brushing himself off.

Inside the still standing lair, the three heard the explosion.

" That's Sai's chakra!" said Captain Yamato.

" Its coming from there." said the rosette chunin pointing in the direction of the opening.

Found you.. She thought.

Sakura ran towards the exit to see Sai looking up.

She quickly grabbed him by his neck.

" S-S-Sakura.."

" I'll be the one talking here! I'll be the one asking questions! How could you betray us Sai?!"

" Well well if it isn't Sakura.." said the mysterious person perched above them.

Sakura knew that voice well. She let go of Sai and looked up at the direction the voice came from.

" S-S-S-Sasuke??"

**Sasuke POV**

Sakura... Its really you.. I'm overjoyed to see your doing well.. I've missed you so much. You've changed, you're probably not the weak little girl I used to know. You've changed physically a lot too. I see you've kept your hair short. You've grown so beautifully. I'm sorry for hurting you.

**Normal POV**

Naruto heard what his friend has said, and automatically ran to the exit to see Sakura.

Outside he saw Sakura and Sai looking up at the certain person.

" Sasuke..."

" I see,Naruto you're here as well. I assume Kakashi is here somewhere as well."

" Kakashi couldn't make it and I'm here as a replacement. We are of team Kakashi and we are here to bring you back to Konoha."

" Team Kakashi huh?"

Sai the took his sword out and looked like he was ready to fight.

" Sai don't tell me you're still thinking about your mission?!"

" My mission was to kill Sasuke, but I want to learn about this bond you and Naruto so desperately hold onto. I want to learn about the things that were once important to me."

As Sai said that Sasuke thought back to the times he and team 7 spent together.

" I dont know much about you Sasuke, but I'm pretty sure you know what I'm talking about."

" I do. That's exactly why I cut them off. Personal ties just cause confusion to a shinobi. The only bond I have is the bond of Hatred between me and my brother."

Sasuke thought about what his brother had said to him at their last encounter.

You don't have enought hate.. And you know something? You never will..

Naruto couldn't take anymore of Sasuke's words.

" Why Sasuke.."

How could you know anything about it Huh?! Its not like you had a family in the first place!!

Why... Why would you go so far for me Naruto?

Because this is the first time.. I've ever had a bond like this. That's why I'll do anything to stop you!

" Why on that day.. Why didn't you kill me that day?! Besides none of my talking did any good!"

" I...."

" Sasuke.."

" Its not that I couldn't. I just let you live."

" Tell me Sasuke.. Do we mean nothing to you now?"

" You mean something to me don't get me wrong."

" Then tell me Sasuke.. Tell me and Sakura what we are to you."

" You're my comrades that I cut my ties of with."

"Thats not what you told me when you last met. You're lying to me!"

" What are you talking about Naruto ?"

" Don't ask me. Ask Sasuke."

" You never told Sakura what I said?"

" No."

" Can somebody please tell me what the hell you two are talking about or I'll break somebody's bones."

" Tell her Sasuke, we're waiting.."

" I can't.. I'm sorry."

" Sasuke.."

Sakura started to cry.

" Sakura-chan.." Naruto said as he came to hug Sakura." What's wrong?"

" Its still the same.. Even after 2 and a half years.. You still never tell me anything Sasuke!" she then dropped down to the ground.

" Sakura..."

" See Sasuke?! How could you do this to her?!"

Sasuke came down from his spot and walked to Sakura.

" Sakura.... I'm... Sorry.."

" Sasuke.."

" Talk to her Sasuke."

Naruto then backed away and signaled Sai and Yamato to give them some space. They went back into the lair.

" Sakura...."

" Why Sasuke.... Why won't you ever tell me anything?!" said sakura as she punched him in the face.

" Ugh!" Sasuke flew back." You.. You've gotten stronger."

Sasuke stood up and brushed himself off. Sakura stood up and approached Sasuke.

" Answer me Sasuke! Why can't you answer me?!"

Sakura aimed another punch at him but he stopped it this time.

" Its not I can't answer you. I couldn't."

" What?"

" It will put you in danger."

" What are you saying?"

" I don't want you to be in danger because of me."

" Why would you care about me?! You never gave a shit about me before?!"

" I love you that's why!"

" What?"

" I love you Sakura."

" What do you mean I'll be put in danger Sasuke?"

" Its dangerous if you love me Sakura."

" I'm not catching this Sasuke."

" Itachi's still out there, if he finds out about this he might take you away from me."

" Sasuke..."

" Do you still love me Sakura?"

" Of course Sasuke, I meant what I said when we last met."

" Thank goodness."

Sasuke suddenly pulled Sakura in for a kiss. Sakura didn't react to it but deepened the kiss. After a few seconds he pulled away.

" I have to go." Sasuke said.

" What? Why?"

" I haven't done my goal yet."

" You kiss me and then you leave. For a second there I thought you loved me, maybe I'm just hearing things. "

" No No don't think that Sakura, I really do love you."

" Then come back with us."

" I can't, Orochimaru will find out I'm gone and then attack Konoha again."

" I guess.. Your right.. Here at least let me heal that jaw I bruised."

" Alright."

They sat down. Sakura did some handsigns and green chakra started to glow on her hand.

"It'll sting a bit." she said as she pointed the chakra to his jaw.

" Ungh!"

" Don't worry it'll be over soon."

The bruise on his jaw slowly started to disappear.

" There we go. Good as new."

" Thanks."

" Do you really have to go Sasuke-kun?"

" I do. I don't want you, or Naruto or Kakashi or the village to be in danger because of me."

" I'll miss you, more than ever now."

Sasuke caressed her cheek.

" I'll miss you too. But I'll promise I'll come back one day."

" Promise?"

" I promise.. I will return one day."

" Orochimaru must be looking for you now. I'll go now. Goodbye Sasuke-kun."

" I love you Sakura.. Goodbye."

" I love you too Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke then stood up and started to disappear in a ring of fire. He waved goodbye to Sakura with a sweet smile on his face. Sakura did the same.

When he had completely disappeared,Sakura went to go look for her friends, who were already outside waiting for her.

" Sakura-chan! Where's Sasuke?" Naruto immediately said as she came out of the lair.

" He's not coming with us."

" Not even you could convince him now."

" Don't worry Naruto, he said that if he came back to the village now, Orochimaru would go and invade it again. He promised he'd come back. He still cares about us."

" He told you huh?"

" Yea.."

* * *

So did you like it? I hope it wasn't to crappy :D

See Mr. Review button? He's lonely. Click him so he won't be alone anymore8D

Ja Ne

BTW: I'm still working on rewriting the chapters of I like you I hate you I love you, just wait..

xX-RainbowIcicle-Xx a.k.a miky-chan


End file.
